thejuniorscriptwriterscommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jack Pownall
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Pownall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenpiesWho (Talk) 05:01, January 3, 2012 Episode opening Hi Jack, Thanks for your edit to our Fun Little Project page. I was certainly impressed by your opening, and will talk to the creator of that Series, Caged1, about using your opening in the first episode! Thanks for signing up to write for our Project! I have also made you an administrator on this site, and also a bureaucrat (meaning that you are one of the bosses and get to appoint more administrators!) We'd also love it if you could express any other Project ideas of your own that we could work on! Thanks, TenpiesWho (your friend Louis' brother Mason). Project discussions Hi Jack, I'll need to talk to you soon, with Caged1, about the project you added an opening to as we decided today that it really should progress soon. It's looking increasingly likely that your opening will be used in our pilot episode - at least I'm hoping it will be! Keep contributing to the wiki - these projects should begin very soon! Characters, episode ideas, etc - they're all welcome! Hope to hear from you, TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 16:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, My vision for the time machine is like a pocket watch so maybe he could dig it up when he heres something. Opening scene minor change - Boy dissapears with time machine csmers rolls down under the sand and you see a dead man... Hope you like it. You could also come help us at the project I created called Doctor Who Fan Story Wiki. I'll probably make you the third and final admin. Caged1 18:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Out of the characters I have allocated each of us to basis our writing around Charlie - Me Daniel - Jack Pownall Laura - TenpiesWho Caged1 16:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Email caged1.writer@hotmail.co.uk is my email. Not sure how to work MSN Hotmail Hi Jack, My Hotmail address is: mo.hawker@hotmail.co.uk Mason (TenpiesWho) TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 19:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Scripting I have scripted your piece you put on member development. Hope you like it, Caged1 10:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, wanna read my Pilot. I have scripted your beginning and expanded Caged1 19:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Caged1 here. Could you end your episode George and his doom (or whatever you call it) with Lorna and Daniel being dropped at their homes and then Charlie ending up in a street of journalists. I won't tell you why I need this ending but I think it is pretty amazing. Caged1 18:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) TenpiesWho wants me to tell you that he is making a series 4 to BBC's Ashes to Ashes. Thanks, Caged1 20:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) My blog Hi Jack, The address for my new blog is www.lifefromthechair.blogspot.com. I only started it yesterday, so at the moment there's only one post! I'll try to update the blog as much as I can. There's also a link to this site in the first post, for those who might be interested... Hope you enjoy it - sorry if you find it a bit long. TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 17:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Script Editor Caged1's Edited by TenpiesWho TenpiesWho's edited by Jack Pownall Jack Pownall's edited by Caged1 Caged1 18:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) How Far... Hi, How far have you got with your stories and could you also talk to TenpiesWho because no-one's edited this wiki for ages. So please reply and to talk with TW. Thanks,Caged1 17:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) A question Is the beginning of your story set slightly into the future because if it isn't I am really confused. Caged1 21:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hi Jack, Just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday in advance for tomorrow - if you do not get this message I hope to be able to send my regards in person at school tomorrow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TenpiesWho (Mason) The Boy and the Tramp Oh, and I also loved your beginning to Series 1, Episode 8, "The Boy and the Tramp"! Look forward to seeing the finished product! TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 16:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Episode 7 Could you get Lorna and Daniel's stories wrapped up in episode 7 and get them gone. Episode 8 is all about Charlie and his fight against the informatives. I'm gonna start writing it so please could you talk to TenpiesWho about this and do it. At the end of the episode, currently called George and his Doom, could you have Charlie whisper into the time machine 'Take me where I need to go'. Hope this is okay and doesn't ruin your story, Caged1 21:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Killing off Daniel In your episode 7 do the big reveal about Daniel murdering someone, but don't kill him off because at some point in my finale he is going to die. Ask tenpieswho if you can kill of Lora because she's no longer important. Caged1 21:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) TenpiesWho didn't know about Lorna, Charlie and Daniel time-travelling together and so I just wanted to check that you knes Caged1 16:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know, considering it was my idea :P Lol Jack Pownall - Insomniac, Beginner Photographer, Beginner Photoshop User and a Writer (Occasionally). 00:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Is the episode you're writing now episode 3 or 6? Becuase the title is for ep 6....Caged1 19:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Not really writing much, school and stuff lol! I wish I had the work brain of Mason! (TenpiesWho). I'm never gonna be able to handle GCSE! Jack Pownall - Insomniac, Beginner Photographer, Beginner Photoshop User and a Writer (Occasionally). 23:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) In my script, the Dangerous Game, the Informatives reference our trio as Charlie - The Boy Who Doesn't Deserve his Powers Daniel - The Murderer Lorna - The Lost Girl. Just wanted to check I can call her that unless you want me to reference Lorna as something different. She is your character so wanted to make sure that was okay. Caged1 19:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC)